


Surprise

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Date, Crushes, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine returning to Peter’s apartment after a date, only to find your dad, Tony, waiting for you.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 76





	Surprise

“Trust me, my aunt’s cake is almost as bad as that was,” Peter exclaimed mockingly, while the two of you exited the Chinese restaurant of Peter’s choice.

Both of you enjoyed fast food, whether it was Chinese, Mexican, or something else, so it wasn’t anything strange for you to just choose a random restaurant for your date. You decided to check on every one of them in the quarter Peter lived in, and it resulted in a variety of unusual experiences. You were certain you would never again step foot in the one you just left. The strange taste their food left on your tongue was enough of a warning. Who knows what they would bring you next time?

“But that was just a simple _chicken_! I wonder what they would do if we ordered something more complicated,” you shivered in terror at the mere thought of that disaster-to-be.

“I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t survive that. Or at least you,” he laughed at your expression.

You knew about Peter’s second life as a famous Spiderman even before you started dating. Your father was Tony Stark and he monitored a few “talented” young people in the area, one of which was Peter. When he joined the Avengers on the invitation of Iron Man, you got to spend more time with him, showing him what your dad prepared for him or inviting him to come over to the Avenger’s tower when he needed something. Of course, your dad didn’t know anything about your relationship – you shivered every time you imagined his reaction if he ever found out.

It’s not like you were hiding it from him, it was more like… there wasn’t a good enough occasion yet to tell him. With Vision around, it was a miracle Tony was still oblivious.

“Your place or mine?” he asked you after crossing the street.

“Yours,” you decided with a huff. “My dad has been seriously irritated lately, I don’t want him to start asking questions now.”

“You argued?” Peter frowned, but took your hand and moved down the street. The trees were rustling over your heads. You liked this street since it looked really beautiful when the sun shone through the leaves over your head.

“Not really, at least not yet. I just don’t know what’s wrong with him, but he didn’t tell me anything when I confronted him about it. And I can’t ask Vision since he’s away on some mission or whatever.”

“Maybe he’s just stressed over work?”

“Maybe. I’d just like him to calm down a little. Even if he doesn’t say anything, his mood is killing my days. It’s like a dark, gloomy cloud over his head,” you said with a smile, making Peter chuckle uncontrollably after imagining it. He respected your dad (and maybe fanboyed about his Iron Man side, but only a little bit) but it was too much for him. He would do anything to see that on the overly-confident, stone-faced billionaire.

“Don’t worry about him,” Peter told you, opening the door to his house with the keys. It looked like his aunt must have gone away once again, because she rarely locked the door when she knew Peter was coming back from school.

You went in, already missing her and the hugs she always tried to give Peter, of course while acting all “cool” and “buddy-ishly”, which made your boyfriend all red and flustered. She was a nice woman and you liked her. She had her own way of living and she often enjoyed little things, cheering like a kid. You had no doubt that Peter was her sweet, little boy (as she liked to describe him, not caring he was no longer in kindergarten) and she would do literally anything for him.

“Looks like we’re alone once again,” you said, slipping off your shoes. “That’s a shame. I wanted to see more of your childhood photos.”

Peter froze next to you with pure terror in his eyes.

“Don’t tell me she showed you them _again_ yesterday…”

“Yup.”

He growled, hiding his face in his hands. You laughed at his adorable reaction.

“Which ones…?” Peter asked you in a muffled voice, sounding like he didn’t really want to know.

“From when you were learning to use the potty you called Ducky-Patty for some reason mostly, but also from your birthday parties,” you quickly added, seeing his expression changing. You were pretty sure he was planning on burning all of the photos or hiding them somewhere where no one – especially his aunt – would ever find them again. Which actually wouldn’t be that easy since she was hiding them in a “secret place” of hers and he still hadn’t found them yet.

“I’m not sure I can ever look myself in the eyes again,” he exclaimed in a hollow voice.

“There’s no reason to,” you said, stroking his still slightly reddened cheek. “You are just as beautiful as you were when you were three and chewing your shoes.”

“Can I somehow ban you from meeting my aunt? I’m not sure how much longer I can take it.”

“I’m pretty sure she is the one renting this flat,” you chuckled, grabbing your bag and moving past him to his room. “Now come on and show me the…”

You opened the door. Your dad was sitting on Peter’s bed.

Your dad, Tony Stark, was sitting on Peter’s bed, piercing you, and Peter’s hand on your shoulder.

“…project.”

You felt your boyfriend freezing next to you.

“Project? Really?”

Your father raised an eyebrow questioningly, crossing his arms.

Shock quickly morphed into anger, making you squint your eyes and raise your chin defiantly.

“Yes, project. We attend school if you forgot, dad. Besides, what are you doing here?”

“Maybe checking on my only child, who has already finished ‘school’ and was supposed to come home?” Tony sat straight on the bed, confronting you almost face to face in the narrow space of the small room.

“And how did you know where to find me, especially since visiting friends is neither a crime nor anything extraordinary for ‘children’?”

Peter’s hand on your shoulder gripped you harder, when he tried to bring you back to your reason, but it was too late and he couldn’t do much to help you. His quiet “Good afternoon” from behind your back was completely ignored too.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you are just ‘friends’,” Tony pulled a face, making quotation marks in the air and you felt something tightening inside of you.

“What we are is none of your business,” you argued.

“I’m curious, since when…”

“Since we both knew how you would react!”

Peter tried to object, but one look from Stark reminded him that indeed it was true. You and him had decided to wait for the right moment to tell your father, but it just didn’t come. Until now. And it was going exactly as you’d predicted it would, so far.

“Maybe if you weren’t so focused on yourself and your stupid lab, you would know more things about my life,” you said angrily. Something changed in Tony’s face.

“I _was_ focused on you and only you for the entire week! You think I didn’t notice? I knew-…”

“Wait, what?” Peter slipped, before realising how loud he was in the sudden silence. Tony gave him a hard, tired look from over your shoulder.

“I. Knew. And I waited for you to tell me on your own, but as we can all see, you didn’t _once_ bother to tell me where you sneak out to so often, completely not caring about your own safety and my feelings. What if something happened to you?” The sudden change in your father’s voice surprised you. “I wouldn’t even know where to look for you.”

“Well, you’ve found us today,” you stated the obvious.

“Only because I finally gave up and decided to track you on my own! And thanks to your aunt. She’s a really nice woman. Talks a lot, but has a great sense of humor. Nice pics, by the way,” Tony nodded to Peter, reddening behind your back.

You found his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Tony noticed it but didn’t say anything.

“So what are you going to do now?” you asked, trying to hide the fear in your voice. You didn’t know if you succeeded but at least it didn’t crack.

“Demand information about where you are. And constant updates.”

You frowned, not sure what you’d just heard.

“You mean…”

“I mean every hour you’re outside the tower. Maybe two if I’m in a good mood. And now, excuse us…”

Before you could react in any way, he pulled Peter into the room, almost hitting you with the closed door.

“Breathe,” Tony snarled after locking the door, completely ignoring your muffle words.

“It’s not that easy,” Peter gasped weakly, completely petrified.

Tony sat back down on Peter’s bed, and cleared his throat.

“Until today I thought I liked surprises,” he muttered sceptically.

“Sir, I, we’re not-…!” Peter tried to defend you and himself but was quickly stopped by Tony’s gesture.

The man eyed him tiredly.

“One time,” he said quietly, aware that you were probably trying to overhear what was going on in the room. “If my child, _my only child_ , let me remind you, ever comes back home crying because of you, or doesn’t come back when they were supposed to, I can assure you I will find you and I will make your life as bitter as your aunt’s cookies.”

“Of course, sir! I will never-…”

“Good,” Tony stood up, patting his arm a little too rough and with a forced smile. “And please, don’t make me do The Talk.”

“WHAT-…”

The moment he opened the door, you were immediately inside, demanding answers, but neither of the men were wiling to tell you anything, but for completely different reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!
> 
> You can find more of my works either on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
